


Code of Arcane

by Cryselle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryselle/pseuds/Cryselle
Summary: Violet Berese, a skilled fighter at hand to hand combat, aims to start a new life in the city of Tasset. A visit to the local library on her first day drags her into a dangerous game filled with magic she's never heard of and at the center of it all lies the Code of Arcane-a list of terms magic users must adhere to. Rytian Pirrose, caretaker of the library from roots of prestige, teams up with combat artist Violet to battle the looming fate of mass destruction at the hands of corrupted magicians.Title may be subject to change. Updates will be very sporadic*. Feedback is appreciated ^.^*Hello, all. At the time of writing this, I've decided that between school and other projects outside of writing eating up a lot of time I would otherwise have, it would be easier for me to work on a few chapters at a time all the way up to the whole story before posting here. Of course, that means this piece will be on pseudo-hiatus. Thanks c:





	Code of Arcane

What was supposed to be a quiet journey upon the seas quickly erupted into chaos. The once gentle lapping of waves turned into violent slaps against the sides of the ship, rocking the wooden giant wildly and causing it to veer off course. As rain pelted the weather deck a storm also brewed inside the ship. Swords clashed against one another, the clangs ringing throughout each cabin.

In one of the cabins laid a young woman, just shy of twenty years of age. She groaned as she fumbled out of the bed that creaked and groaned alongside her. It was early morning, far too early for the cacophony flooding her ears, and when the sleepiness wore off she realized the imminent danger she was in.

Pirates burst through every door, ravaging the cabins in search of something. Tables and beds were overturned, clothes and other belongings left disarrayed from the frantic searching of passengers’ bags, all while the panicked screams of the women and children on board filled the air. No one on board knew what it was they wanted so desperately, much to their anger. Stepping out of the cabin, the sight of a tall man greeted the woman. The towering figure wore a bandana that wrapped around his forehead, sweeping the wispy dark curls of his hair back. Wet, tattered clothes and gold chains obtained from many days of thievery hung off his body. Undoubtedly a pirate.

He swung his dagger through the air as a threat, but it didn't faze the woman. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, causing the knife to fall to the floor and the man to let out a pained cry. Already at his back, the woman quickly wrapped one arm around his neck and pressed her other into the side of it. After a couple seconds, she released her grip and the man fell to the floor with a heavy thud. She slowly shook her head, almost disappointed that her opponent went down so effortlessly. The rest of the pirate crew rushed towards her, thirsty for blood, but abruptly stopped their approach. They saw the golden skin of the woman and, whispering among themselves, fled in the opposite direction.

The rest of the ride went without a hitch. Sometime in the evening, the ship pulled into the harbor of Tasset, a sprawling city surrounded by ocean. The woman gathered her luggage, a small leather backpack filled with only what she needed, and followed the rest of the passengers filing towards a booth. As she went up to the booth, she pulled out a scroll and handed it to the lady sitting inside.

"And what is your name, miss?", the lady asked, unrolling the scroll to reveal a small stack of documents.

"Violet Berese,"she replied, praying that the name she said was the one on the papers. The lady looked closely, then stamped the papers. 

"You're all set. Enjoy your stay!"

Violet let out a sigh of relief. She muttered a thanks and walked across the cobblestone bridge that led into the heart of the city. The smell of the salty air and the sound of horses trotting down the streets both reminded her of home and felt foreign to her. 

As she looked around, she knew her first stop would be the library.


End file.
